1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telescoping curtain rod including two longitudinally displacable and arrestable rod sections extending within each other and having guide means for its runners intended for supporting a curtain and shiftable along the curtain rod within a slot.
Telescoping curtain rods are generally used in bathrooms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The curtains of telescoping curtain rods used primarily in bathrooms are generally supported by rings guided by means of the rod and extending around such rod.
The appearance of such a curtain rod including annular, ring-shaped runners is often times unsatisfactory because expensive and aesthetically appealing curtains must be combined with the conventional supporting structures which have often a cheap appearance.
In order to avoid having to use rings of a rather clumsy appearance runners could be made use of which are guided in a slot extending at the bottom side of the curtain rod, however such design would lead to the difficulty of the runners striking or impinging the step at the transition between inner and outer rod section of the telescoping curtain rod. Such leads to a troublesome opening or closing of the curtain. Furthermore, such runners would still be visible as such.